Soldier/Strategy
=Soldier= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (For the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play-style Close Quarters Combatant One of the first key differences you will notice between this style and Spy is its ability to fight up close and personal, thanks of course due to Soldier's style of fighting, Boxing. Boasting decent strength stacked with the added damage from a just as huge technique stat, this style is capable of dealing some decent damage. However strong its strength may be, Soldier's mobility would be its biggest cripple in this aspect of battle. Ranged Combat This is where Soldier's technique comes into play. You either have someone that wants to play keep-away or an opponent who is just as slow but would be incredibly dangerous to approach. Most of these ranged attacks will come in the form of Strong Airs or Specials. These attacks function more as heavy damage than as legitimate keep-away tactics, specials more often than not are made to capitalize on opponents either scared of your melee damage or not paying attention to you in general. Will to Survive Because of these very dangerous offensive stats, some would find it tempting pile up on Soldiers and take them out as fast as possible. While Soldier is indeed powerful, it is rather slow and not great on taking a lot of hits. It is in the player's best interest to prioritize defense when upgrading accessories. With enough defense added on, Soldier can keep devastating power while simultaneously being able to tolerate a lot of pain, becoming a really dangerous opponent on the field. Rocket Jump To offset Soldier's mobility is to gain access to abilities that not only work as attacks, but also provide mobility options, be it flying, shooting the rocket down to propel you upwards, etc. These options will be helpful if you need to move in a burst of speed to throw approaching opponents off guard or to get at a vantage point for better accuracy on certain foes.... or they're just outright attacks. Accessories SPECIALTY: Boxing Equipment, Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers Soldier's main pool of accessories includes a variety of guns and boxing equipment, some of which are bladed or accompanied by a melee weapon. Many of these are capable of attacking up close to shrug off enemies or go offensive, while also being able to shoot from a distance with just as effective or greater damage. Check out the accessories below. Soldier 1 (Heavy Gun) # All Rang Commando # Blazing Heavens # Bonbon Machine gun # Corrupt Benediction # Dr. Armstrong # Flight Annihilator # Ignition Chaser # Sanguine Arsenal # The Zodiac Leo Soldier 2 (Boxer) # Combat Weapon # Grenade Pouch # Fire Star Accessories # Full Metal Walker (This accessory's inherit references the film Full Metal Jacket) # Impact Gloves # Sonic Arms # Tactical Gloves Weapons Machine Gun Ideal for fighting slow and defensive targets. Bullet can be turned to aim upward at foes who try to jump over. The number of projectiles and damage does great on chipping blocking fighters and is an incredible threat to enemies utilizing super armor. Rifle While extremely limited in ammo per cycle, its a nice surprise for anyone, but has its greatest utilities are found in hitting targets that like to play keep-away when you have no other moves that can hit or if you're up against a really heavy and powerful target that is too close for comfort. A solid hit on such targets should feature some outright scary damage, and if they get pressured to attack up front, they can even be used in combos to deal even more damage when you make your opponent groggy. Grenade Launcher These weapons of fire and destruction deal a lot of damage up close and are unblockable. With the right accessory, you can even combo off of the fire for even more damage, such as The Zodiac -Leo-, not to mention that the threat of powerful but blockable specials is a great compliment for scaring the opponent into a blocking state. Laser Cannon Illegal in organized tournaments for their destructive power combined with certain tools, the laser cannon brings out the best in Soldier's stats to deal insane damage to even the most defense built of tanks, probably outright decimating anyone unfortunate enough to have a lacking defense stat such as unicorns or ninjas that aren't paying attention or unfortunately trapped. Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills Power Skill Cards Power Inherit Skills- Status Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Power Skills Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills Trick Skill Cards Trick Inherit Skills- Status Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills Life Skills Normal Life Skills Life Skill Cards Life Inherit Skills- Status Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills Awakenings Damage Boost Defense Boost Status Change Other General Skill Combinations Free Sets Premium Sets GAT Duel Death Match / Dog Fight Team Death Match Notable Team Combinations Mega Force Red Bull Water Gun + Assist/Capsule Striker + Wild Club (or Grenade Launcher/ Crash Bomb) build: This build keeps most of the fundamental move of Soldier while enhancing his move with a ranged attack and a useful strong dash attack that can connect with many combos. Wild Club can be used for a fast approaching, or connect with your Strong Dash Attack while Grenade Launcher or Crash Bomb help to deal more damage. In Redbull, this is a well-rounded build which can fight in almost any situation. In United Front Area, the combo Strong Dash + Strong Jump + Strong Chain, Strong Last + Weak Chain, Weak Last can instant kill almost every enemy. It is recommended to add a little more SPD to help run faster in bigger maps like United Front Area. All-Range Commando and a defender: Your priority is to destroy Heavy Weight Valshark such as Boboi, Ushio, Digital Ogre/Demon/Satan with your Strong Hold Attack. Use the sniper rifle and Standing Special for lighter Valshark. Because All-Range Commando is slow, it is recommended to have a defender who fights alongside with you. Generally, your best bet for a defender can be someone who is using The Zodiac -Sagittarius-, Mega Guard or anything that can either slow opponent down, protect you or keep your target stay in one place. Fabicro Mysterious Priest (Ponse) Bafabon Dr. Diaper Linda Bobo Zenjiro